


Introduction to Muliebral Solidarity

by Calliatra



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Cats, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliatra/pseuds/Calliatra
Summary: Or, adventures at the animal shelter.





	Introduction to Muliebral Solidarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphrodite_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/gifts).



The volunteer is young and eager, and she goes through the whole lineup with her, from the fluffiest little fur-ball to the mangiest old grouch. Until Britta spots the lone cage in the back.

“You don’t want that one. She scratches, she bites, she gets into fights, and she won’t use the litter box.”

“So she’s not trained yet, okay, but I could—“

“No. We tried it. We’ve tried everything. There’s no point. We’ve had some problem cases here before, but nothing like this. Trust me, that cat is the _worst_.”

“I want her,” Britta says.

“Ignore them,” she whispers.


End file.
